¿Atentamente?
by IzumiiChan
Summary: Kido escribe una carta para Fudou pero se arrepiente de darsela. ¿Como llego la carta a Manos de Fudou? ¡No tiene remitente! ¿Sabra Fudou quien la escribio? [One-Shot] Yaoi


**Inazuma eleven y Sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5 **

* * *

**Atentamente**

_**Para Akio Fudou**_

_**Me encantaría poder decirte todo lo que pienso, pero sé que soy una persona cerrada y que a veces demuestro odio, pero sé que es algo llamado amor, Akio Fudou cautivaste mi corazón, antes y después del FFI cada vez que te veía, sentía que mi corazón iba a reventar, palpitaba tan rápido…**_

-Aquí va otra carta a ser guardada…

Kido siempre peleaba con Fudou y viceversa. Kido llevaba varios meses sintiéndose atraído por Fudou, Fudou muy raras veces se sentía así ya que Kido siempre lo estaba mirando. Aunque para Kido eso no era malo, lo malo era que los dos vivían relativamente cerca y siempre que Kido salía se encontraba con Fudou, Y terminaban caminando juntos por el camino para llegar a sus casas, los momentos incomodos, el silencio, las conversaciones extrañas y el cruce de miradas. De ves en cuando Haruna los acompañaba ya que a veces no entendía algo e iba a donde Kido, este día no era el caso:

-Me cae tan mal ese cabeza de palmera

-Fudou… ¿Quien del equipo no te cae mal?

-Eso es un muy buen punto pero ¡HASTA ALLI! Siempre se equivocan y hacen pase mal o no defienden bien, ¡son unos novatos!

-¿Alguna ves también fuiste un novato verdad? Además luchamos contra extraterrestres –dijo haciendo comillas sobre la palabra extraterrestres

-Dos cosas si por supuesto que alguna ves fui un novato y ¿extraterrestres? Que clase de tontería es esa…

Así discutieron todo el camino, Kido en algún segundo pensó en sacar la carta y dársela, hasta el la tubo en las manos pero… no, no era tan simple así que decidió guardarla en su bolsillo y dejar pasar todo. Fudou vio algo tirado en el suelo, una carta no pensó que era de Kido o algo así, así que sin más demora se agacho a recogerla sin decirle nada a Kido, llego a casa pensando en abrir la carta, luego decirle a todos y burlarse de lo que decía, al solo notar que decía su nombre decidió abrirla rápidamente

- ¿Una carta de amor? Que tontería, aunque seria bueno saber quien la escribió

Tenia varios sospechosos lo mejor era que decía FFI es decir estuvo con el en el FFI, comenzando con la persona que mas creía: Haruna Otonashi su razón era que siempre se reían juntos y siempre Kido, Haruna y el salían juntos de ves en cuando. Decidió ser un poco exacto como para llamarla

-Haruna, De casualidad últimamente has escrito ¿Algo?

-No, ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Nada solo que encontré una carta sin remitente, para mi

-Juum… ¿Y porque pensaste en mi?

-Porque bueno es que mencionan: Antes y después del FFI es decir que estuvo conmigo en el FFI Y bueno… olvídalo

-Como digas…

-Adiós

-Sayonara

Fudou siguió con la siguiente persona que creía, extrañamente: Sakuma Jirou su razón bueno una conexión el Instituto Imperial y El verdadero Instituto Imperial. Estuvieron juntos Antes y en el FFI. Decidió mejor no llamarlo y preguntarle personalmente al igual que Genda casi por la misma razón. Al día siguiente fue al Instituto Imperial aunque fuese sábado, sabia que Genda y Sakuma siempre entrenaban, hasta los sábados.

Aunque les mostrara la carta y les suplicara que quien sabia, el resultado fue nulo. Aunque ellos supieran quien era, ¿Quién era el único tonto que escribía cartas? ¿Quién era el único "Ricachón" que conocían? Claro por como estaba la carta escrita y echa era de un "Ricachón" La respuesta a esas preguntas era fácil… Yuuto Kido. Así que mejor decidieron guardar silencio y no decirle nada a Fudou.

Fudou recibió una llamada, muy extraña, extraña se refería a la persona que lo llamaba ¿Endou?

-Fudou, Haruna me pidió que te llamara, dice que le muestres la carta. Cree saber de quien es

-¿Y donde esta?

-Amm… no lo se. Dijo –Poniendo vos de Haruna. Estere en el Centro comercial Inazuma, pero primero voy a buscar a Aki para luego ir a la peluquería y luego ir de compras

-Deja de hablar así y… gra-gra-graci-cias por la información

Busco a Haruna en el Centro comercial Inazuma, la encontró en la peluquería, justo en uno de los lugares donde dijo Endou.

-Es de mi hermano

-¿Qué?

-Si, él tiene esa misma caligrafía, y una de las veces que fui a su casa y estaba escribiendo, se le callo una y la recogí para dársela.

-¿Kido?

-¿Se puede saber que tiene escrito?

-Nada importante

-Esta bien

Fudou salió del Centro comercial Inazuma, en dirección a Raimon, Donde se suponía que estaba Kido. Solo tenia una duda o mas bien una pregunta en su cabeza ¿Por qué el? ¿Eso explicaba las miradas? ¿Silencios incomodos? ¿Llamadas extrañas? Bueno en fin. Hace varios días que no veía a los demás chicos. Ellos estudiaban en Raimon y el en el Instituto Imperial, siempre si los podía ver era porque se escapaba de la clase de historia los viernes e iba a los entrenamientos.

-Kido, creo que alguien te busca –Dijo Endou señalando a Fudou

-¿Ah? Creo que si…

Había algo extraño, no era viernes. Todos se preguntaban algo como ¿Qué hace aquí? Fudou se acercó a revisar las cosas de Kido. Había un cuaderno así que lo abrió

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Qué quiere?

-¿Porque revisa las cosas de Kido?

Eso era lo que se oía desde el lugar donde estaba Fudou. La verdad es que todos estaban confundidos. Hasta el mismo Kido. Estaba furioso porque Fudou le estaba revisando sus cuadernos bruscamente. Fubuki, Tachimukai, Tsunami, Kogure, ETC. Se habían quedado con los demas después del FFI. Así que se transfirieron a Raimon. Allí estaban TODOS mirando extrañamente a Fudou.

-Que sucede, Es muy extraño verte aquí… ¿Fudou?

-Se te olvido ponerle atentamente Kido -Dijo dándole la carta

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tu carta, con tu letra y con tus corazoncitos.

Kido obviamente como todo el mundo lo negaría… Habían mil cosas que las personas niegan: Que robo un banco, Mato a alguien, Se enamoro de alguien, Y en este caso, mentir a el amor de una persona aunque Allan pruebas como, una carta. Más lo negaría si estaban sus amigos con caras de sorprendidos por la palabra "Corazoncitos"

-Es tuya, aunque lo niegues es tuya.

Así mismo comenzó la práctica, Fudou había escapado de su práctica en el Instituto imperial, desaseguro el Lunes el entrenador lo iba a matar. Para ello tenia una explicación algo como que no pudo ir porque tenía deberes en casa. En cambio con Kido podría lanzar una trillonésima de veces y lograr chutar el balón en el arco de Tachimukai pero NADA

-¡Kido! ¡Concéntrate! –Decía el entrenador Kudou

-Disculpe entrenador

-Fudou, ¿Sabes que le pasa a Kido?

-¡Ha! Usted ya quisiera saberlo –Dijo haciendo lo que estaba haciendo

_-Maldito Fudou Estoy seguro que se dio cuenta de todo, Aunque creo que fue… HARUNA!_

Cuando la practica acabo todos fueron a las duchas y el entrenador Kudou y Fuyuppe se fueron. Kido y Fudou se quedaron charlando

-¿Porque? Me podías haber dicho antes…

-E-e-esa carta no es mía –Dijo sonrojándose

-Aja… ¿Y porque estas tan rojo?

-En las duchas-

-Hay mucha tensión entre esos dos

-Shishishishi Tensión? Allí hay es amor

KOGURE!

-Eso es imposible –Dijo Endou poniéndose su banda naranja

-No, si es posible. No ves cuando…-Dijo siendo callado por alguien

-No queremos escuchar tus proverbios y explicaciones extrañas Midorikawa –Decía Hiroto mientras ponía una sonrisa

-Lo que iba a decir es que… ¡No me tapes la boca! Que siempre Kido esta mirando a Fudou las veces que Fudou se escapa de clases para venir a practicar con nosotros

-En el campo-

-Sayonara Kido…

-Espera Fudou

-No hay más nada que hablar, Si vas a negar todo por mi esta bien

Luego de eso pasaron varios días. Y había llegado el viernes, El día que normalmente Fudou escapaba de sus clases para entrenar con los chicos. Exceptuando ese viernes que vieron a Fudou pasar por allí. Por más que lo llamaban y llamaban, Los ignoro. El entrenador Kudou termino sacando a Kido y poniéndolo a practicar solo.

Kido termino acercándose a Fudou. La verdad eso era lo que lo tenia desconcentrado. Haber dañado su amistad con Fudou, no solo su amistad. Él estaba enamorado de Fudou, lógicamente se conformaría o seria feliz con ser su amigo

-¿Que Sucede Kido?

-¿Por qué no has ido a entrenar?

-Porque si

-Disculpa por la carta, se nota que te preocupe

-No, me parece… ¿Ridículo?

-¿Porque?

-Porque tu me gustas y no pareciera…

Por algo Fudou sabía que lo estaba mirando. Por algo siempre pasaba "De casualidad" cuando Kido salía. Por algo escapaba de sus entrenamientos y clases de historias para "Entrenar" Antes de que Kido pudiese decir algo Fudou le estaba dando un beso, Kido correspondió a él. Era un beso corto, como ¿Cualquiera? Luego de separarse ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Kido se fue a terminar su entrenamiento

Luego del entrenamiento todos fueron a sus casas, Kido termino en un "Silencio incomodo" mientras iba a casa con Fudou. Hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por Fudou:  
-¿Que piensas Kido?

-Ah… Solo que… ¿Podrías venir a mi casa un momento?

-C-c-laro, ¿Qué sucede?

-Ven –Dijo tomándolo de la mano

Luego, llegaron a la casa de Kido. Kido tenía algo muy importante que decirle y algo muy importante que mostrarle. El padre de Kido no estaba en casa, Estaba haciendo negocios en Hokkaido. Fudou se sentó en la sala para esperar a que llegara Kido. Cuando Kido regreso, apareció con una caja de color azul, del color de sus goggles.

-¿Qué es esa caja?

-Es para ti –Dijo sonrojándose

Fudou abrió la caja y habían muchas cartas que varias veces y en varias ocasiones había visto. Una de ellas era de color verde, la reconocía perfectamente dos semanas antes Kido había ido al Instituto Imperial cuando estaba hablando con Sakuma, Kido le entrego esa carta y le dijo algo, Sakuma rechazó la carta y le dijo algo, Fudou había escuchado una parte de lo que le dijo; "No me parece correcto revisar algo que no es para mi"

-Esto es… I-impresiona-nante *¿Hay mas de… ellas?*

* * *

**¿Merezco Reviews o merezco tomatazos? **

**Espero que les allá gustado *O* **


End file.
